1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas tree lights and more particularly pertains to a new holiday light system for wrapping shrubs and the like with lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas tree lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas tree lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Christmas tree lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,519; U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,976; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,407; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,547; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 358,673.
In these respects, the holiday light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wrapping shrubs and the like with lights.